zaibatsupediafandomcom-20200215-history
There’s a Doomamaniac in Heaven
' ' is the one-hundred and forty-fifth episode of the Super Best Friendcast. About Quotes Letter Time Q: '''Was there ever a singular point about a thing someone made that was the point that made you go try it out?' from Flea *Matt: When I heard there was Cthulhu shit in Bloodborne. *Pat: The Kotaku article on the big spoiler on the first season of Sword Art Online. *Woolie: When someone talks about a comic and says a name like Mark Millar. *Liam: Hearing about where the Muv-Luv series gets to by the end, where it starts as a high school whatever thing and it ends up with intergalactic mech warfare. Q: How do you feel about Killer Instinct season three's music being done by Cell Dweller? from Jimmy Instinct *Matt: None of their theme's are as good as any of Mick Gordon's but they're still pretty good. *Pat: I don;t know much about Killer Instinct but I can say that Mick Gordon killed it with Doom (2016). *Woolie: Any loss of Mick Gordon on a project is a tragic loss, however Cell Dweller has done a bang up job on the themes so far. *Liam: I haven't listened to it yet, so I don't know. Q: Has Woolie ever played the Resident Evil series? from Zell *Woolie: I played 4 and 5 but I don't need to go back to the old stuff because I played Umbrella Chronicles. Survival horror is not usually my thing but the occasional times when I play them, I usually enjoy it. Q: Any favorite cliff hangers, like when it shows that Goku blows up at the end of the Frieza saga only to reveal he didn't the next week? from Shane *Matt: When Bishop yells, 'Assassin!' and fires at the screen, then in the next episode it shows the character jumping out of the way. *Pat: Same. *Woolie: Same. *Liam: I can't think of an example. Q: What is an edgelord? from Notonfireyet *If you had a character that was something like a Death Knight named Bane Blade and his background was I drink the souls of the blood of my enemies because my family is doomed in hell. Q: Who's the king of the edgelords in video games? from Matt *Matt: Prince of Persia: Warrior Within. *Pat: Death from Darksiders. *Woolie: Hatred man. *Liam: The monkeys from Ape Escape. Q: Why haven't you made a video of Dissidia? from Dio *Matt: If they port it, we might do it. *Pat: My desire to do it is miniscule. *Woolie: I was sad it was not a 2-D fighter. *Liam: The format is weird for versus. We'd need two PSPs. Q: If you were a Transformer, what vehicle/animal/whatever are you? from Tom *Matt: Superion. *Pat: A toilet with a gun in it that shoots your asshole. *Woolie: Ego the Living Planet. *Liam: Kanye West. Zaibatsu Watch *Matt: Doom (2016), Uncharted, and Star Fox Zero. *Pat: Overwatch and Doom (2016)'. *Woolie: High Rise and Knights of the Old Republic. *Liam: Doom (2016), Uncharted 4, and '"Ray Gigant''. Trivia *The music used in the outro is "SKELETON BALL" by Tekraider. Category:Podcast Episodes